


The white swan

by Ohgress



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Ballet, Day 4, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lets just be us, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole wakes up to beautiful music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The white swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I was given some time ago.

Cole woke up with a start. He looked around and remembered where he was; Cassie's bedroom. It was early morning, the sun had just risen, its warm yellow glow shining in through the blinds. He heard music coming from downstairs and it wasn't like anything he had heard before. It was a piano playing a light but also a kind of melancholic melody. He lay in bed and listened to it, it was very beautiful. Maybe Cassie was making breakfast while listening to this music, but he couldn't smell any food. Then he suddenly heard a dull thud and the sounds of something shuffling around on the floor. What was she doing down there? Maybe she needed help with something, Cole thought and got out of bed. He padded sleepily out of their bedroom and was about the go down the stairs when he halted in his step and went completely still because of what he saw down there on the black and white bookstore floor. 

It was Cassie, in tight, soft, white clothes, standing on her right toe and her other leg stretched out up behind her with her torso slightly dipping to the floor and her arms gracefully extended to keep her balance. It seemed like an impossible move for Cole. She came back up again and began stepping around on both her toes while her arms were doing flowing movements like she was a swan, but it was the most graceful swan Cole had ever seen. Cassie was in full control of her body all the way out to her fingertips and Cole was mesmerized. He didn't know Cassie could dance like this.  
Then the piano music changed to something faster and Cassie started doing little jumps and flowed hastily but elegantly over the floor, careful not to hit anything. She took hold of one of pillars and swung herself around it and when she did, she discovered Cole standing at the top of the stairs. She stopped dancing and smiled at him and Cole felt like he had to pinch himself. He must be dreaming still. She was so beautiful in the morning light, her golden hair in a ponytail, flushed cheeks from the exercise and obviously happy to see him.

"Good morning", she said. 

"Cassie... you... What are you doing up so early?" Cole wondered out loud as his body started to function again and he walked down the stairs. "And what is this", he asked with a sweeping gesture to Cassie and the music.

"It's Chopin, Frédéric Chopin. He was a 19th century composer. I like training to his music."

"I love it. I love what you did, it was... pretty." Cole couldn't really put it in words, the beauty he had just witnessed. He was just in awe of it all.

Cassie giggled. "It's ballet. Have you never seen ballet before?"

"No... don't think so", Cole said staring at Cassie's feet which had the most peculiar pink shoes on them. "How do you do that? Standing on your toes like you did? Doesn't it hurt?"

Cassie laughed. "Yes, it does, but you get use to it. You start training early. I was six when I started taking ballet classes. But let me tell you, I can really feel my feet now", Cassie groaned and stretched one of her feet out in front of her. "I haven't trained in a good while, and I'm old now so, yes it does hurt, but I just love to dance."

"You're not old", Cole chimed in. 

"For a ballerina I am", Cassie chuckled. "I quit my professional training when I was 23. I had to choose, medicine or ballet and well, you know what I chose", she said smiling at him. "And honestly I'm glad I chose medicine because otherwise I wouldn't have met you." Cassie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Cole still felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he was and it was okay. He was here, with this stunning woman in his arms, who could do the most magical things and it was more than he could ever have dreamed of anyway. 

"Me too, Cassie, me too."


End file.
